Tu mirada -One shot- SwanQueen
by morrillalat
Summary: Regina Mills es una excelente médica a quien le cambia la vida desde que se cruza con la mirada de una policía llamada Emma Swan.


Aquí estoy otra vez, ella también esta aquí... curándome las heridas de batalla... no recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que me atendió la doctora, que en aquel entonces era una estudiante en practica de medicina, creo que tenía 23. — pensaba Emma sentada en el consultorio esperando a su doctora.

Entrando al consultorio la doctora dijo — buen día señorita —

Hola doc. Creo que no son tan buenos para mí. — Expresó Emma observando a la médica — ¿ya me puedo retirar? — cuestionó ansiosa.

— Bien, creo que ya, señorita Swan — dijo la morena — debe cuidar esa pierna.

si doc. se lo agradezco — Precisó Emma caminando hacia la puerta aun cojeando por su herida en la rodilla izquierda.

Al salir, queda mirando a la doctora por unos segundos y cierra la puerta.

La doctora se queda pensando en la hermosa rubia que acaba de salir — Alto, Regina es sólo una paciente.

¡Oh! Doctora Mills, has crecido tanto, te graduaste con honores de la escuela de medicina fuiste la primera de tu clase y hoy eres la mejor cirujana de este lugar— los pensamientos de Emma siempre son hacia la joven doctora.

Doctora sale del cuarto un poco triste porque ya no veré a la bella rubia

Emma Swan, Emma — Piensa la doctora con melancolía tomándose una taza de café en su descanso — Te conozco de tanto, pero nunca he sido capaz de hablar más que de medico a paciente, me inquieta cada vez que entra alguien por esa puerta y pienso que eres tu... ¡Basta! Eres una paciente. ¡Regina, eso no es ético! — se dice mientras deja caer la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Regina escucha como cae la taza — si sigues así no sólo rompes la taza si no también la mesa — sonreía.

Entretanto, Emma llega al cuartel, tira su chaqueta a la silla se sienta bruscamente y sube sus pies al escritorio.

Emma entrando a su oficina — ¡vaya que fue un largo día!

Marcus dijo — ¡Hey, Swan! No es momento de descansar, hay un lio en la 4 norte, un asalto a mano armada se desconoce la cantidad de heridos o muertos.

y aquí vamos otra vez. — soltó estresada Emma.

Regina yacía en el suelo herida de bala, su sangre estaba derramada en el pavimento mientras esperaba débil ser atendida.

Cuando llegan al lugar de los hechos, grande ha sido la sorpresa de Swan al ver tirada a la doctora Mills sobre el asfalto.

¡Por Dios… no! Doctora Mills, doctora Mills, responda por favor.

Emma — titubeaba débil.

¿qué sucedió doc? ¿quién te ha hecho esto? — preguntó desesperada — Marcus, Marcus.

Regina trataba de tocar su rostro con la mano temblorosa — Pareces un ángel— exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La ambulancia está en camino. — Gritó Marcus — quédate con ella yo iré tras los sujetos.

Ok. ¿Estarás bien?

¡Claro, muñeca! — le hace un guiño — soy Robocop — dijo mientras se iba.

Regina… — decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, y sosteniéndola en sus brazos — Regina… ¿deberías estar en tu turno, que paso? tu herida sangra demasiado. — hablaba angustiada la rubia.

Emma la tocaba, trataba de detener el sangrado y desesperada preguntó — ¿qué hago? Se supone que eres tu quien debería curarme.

Vine… — da un leve quejido de dolor — Por un collar para ti, de cisne pero la joyería fue asaltada — cerrando sus ojos por el dolor.

no entiendo... ¡cielos! La ambulancia no llega.

Regina se arma de valor por ese momento y exclama — te amo — y luego queda inconsciente.

Regina, todo estará bien...

A lo lejos se oyen sonidos de sirenas, por fin la ambulancia estaba en camino. No tardaron más de 15 minutos desde el momento en que la contactaron, pero para Emma fueron horas, no minutos.

Herida de bala en la zona abdominal — manifestaba el paramédico tomándole el pulso — pulso... ¡cielos! Si no la auxiliamos pronto morirá. Ximena... a la cuenta de tres a la camilla.

soy la detective Emma Swan... iré con ustedes.

si señora. — contestó el paramédico.

Regina poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas dejando caer de su puño el collar de cisne que le había comprado para Emma.

Emma sigue sin asimilar todo lo que está pasando. De pronto ve caer el collar que Regina tenía en su mano. Lo recoge y lo lleva a su pecho apretándolo con fuerza, tanto que le hizo una leve herida en uno de sus dedos.

La ambulancia llega al hospital y llevan a Regina al área de emergencias donde la esperaba un equipo capacitado de médicos.

Detective, espere aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos. — puntualizó el paramédico.

— sí, sí. — contestó angustiada Emma

Emma no se da cuenta que tiene todas sus ropas llena de sangre, Regina había perdido demasiada en el tiroteo de fuego cruzado.

Sale un doctor diciendo — Necesito sangre ab o la doctora Mills se muere.

Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre. ¿Se puede hacer transfusión directa? — expresó nerviosa Emma.

Confiaré en que usted no tenga ninguna enfermedad. — dijo serio el doctor. — pase a la sala por favor.

Emma sacando rápidamente su chaqueta acompaña al doctor a la sala.

Alista su brazo para una transfusión directa — dijo el doctor a su enfermera.

— Si, doctor— Dice la enfermera.

Una vez hecho el procedimiento lentamente comienza a correr la sangre de Emma por la vía hacia Regina.

Regina sigue inconsciente Pero con el pulso volviendo a la normalidad. Emma sin soltar el regalo de Regina solo pedía que no muriera, quedaba tanto por decir, tanto por conocer.

— Su ritmo cardíaco está volviendo a la normalidad — comunicaba el doctor — Vamos Regina, saldrá de estas —decía sacando la última bala.

Emma sin darse cuenta en su interior había crecido un interés especial sobre la doctora Mills, ese sentimiento crecía en ella de apoco pero no se atrevía reconocerlo hasta el día de hoy.

¡Vamos, Regina! Me has salvado tantas veces, ahora me toca a mí, saldremos adelante, eres una mujer fuerte.

Mientras tanto el doctor cerraba la herida — Esta estable lo hemos logrado, vivirá.

Una vez pasado el peligro ambas son llevadas a distintas salas.

Regina estaba con la máscara de oxígeno abriendo lentamente los ojos. Emma estaba a su costado izquierdo, sosteniendo su mano y dentro estaba la cadena de cisne que Regina le había regalado.

Don… donde estoy… — susurraba adolorida Regina.

Estas en el hospital... en una cama... lo irónico es que hoy no estas salvando vidas —dice sollozando y acariciando su frente.

estas aquí — susurró Regina mirándola con amor.

shhh!! No hables doc... debes descansar...

donde está — pregunta por el collar — tenía algo para ti…

Emma con una sonrisa melancólica dice — aquí esta... pero no es el momento, debes descansar, ahorrar fuerzas... debo irme ahora doc.

Emma se acerca a Mills y le da un beso en la frente y se retira con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Regina la mira con ojos de amor diciéndole te amo con la mirada.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Regina fue herida a bala, hoy por fin he podido venir para quedarme con ella el día entero, capturamos a los asaltantes y el autor de los disparos quedo en prisión preventiva. — pensaba Emma.

Emma golpeando la puerta pregunta — ¿puedo pasar?

— Sí, claro que si — contestó Regina con mejor semblante.

Con una leve sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas Emma caminaba hacia ella — Hola doctora Mills ¿cómo se siente? —se acerca al velador que esta al costado y le deja unos lirios amarillos, luego la besa en la frente.

Dime, Regina— decía Emma sonrojada.

Ya estoy mejor muchas gracias por preguntar — la interrumpió Regina.

Es la fuerza de la costumbre doc. — sonrió Emma.

lo se — también sonrió Regina — Gracias por venir a visitarme.

Bien, es un milagro de estés mejor — expresó nerviosa — Me alegra que ya luego te darán el alta y bueno, a descansar. Sabes, que es lo menos que puedo hacer... tu me has salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Yo lo hacía por que era mi trabajo y por qué. — se quedó pensando — Nada olvídalo.

no quiero olvidarlo... — exclamó nerviosa — No es el momento ni el lugar, pero Regina... Al verte ahí tirada en ese lugar sangrando... no se... pen... se pensé... lo peor, verte ahi, me hizo darme cuenta que he perdido mucho tiempo sin decirte lo que has significado para mí todo este tiempo...

¿Qué cosa, Emma? — preguntó Regina tomando una de sus manos.

nunca sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos y hace una semana atrás casi te pierdo. Y por primera vez sentí miedo.

Regina siente su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Yo... yo... toma. — le entrega el collar que ese día se le cayó a Regina en la ambulancia.

Regina se decepciona un poco

Gracias, supongo —Dice algo triste.

mmm... es muy lindo ese collar — susurra Emma.

Era para alguien especial, pero creo que no siente lo mismo que yo…

Emma consumida por los nervios, se retira de la cama de Regina y mira por la ventana.

quizás... sienta lo mismo, pero es cobarde.

pues no debería — dice triste — por qué a veces su cobardía hace daño.

Emma se da vuelta a ver a los ojos de Regina y camina hacia su cama sin bajar la mirada, se acerca despacio, al llegar toma la mano de Regina y le susurra al oído.

creí morir cuando dijeron que estabas en peligro. No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera...

Emma se inclinó y quedo frente a la cara de Regina, mirándola a los ojos se acercó a su boca y la besa tiernamente.

Regina se estremece al sentir la tan cerca y le sigue el beso con la misma intensidad. Al separarse Emma de Regina, cae una lagrima a la cara de la doctora, Emma no aguanta su angustia.

Ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito... y nunca nos hemos dado un momento para sentarnos a tomar un café juntas. No sé... estoy, estoy loca, lo sé... pero... Regina, dame la oportunidad de conocerte fuera del trabajo, no quiero ser tu paciente…

Emma...yo estoy enamorada de ti — dice nerviosa — y ese día iba por un collar para ti.

Emma había recordado las palabras de Regina antes de desmallarse ese día, palabras que había olvidado, te amo...

dijiste que me amabas — dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos.

Regina se pone roja y nerviosa y no sabe que decir.

Yo... lo hago Emma.

¿desde cuándo? — pregunta Emma.

No sabría decirte, simplemente no hay un día no deje de pensar en ti.

Emma sin más preámbulos dice — doctora Mills ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro contesta — si quiero, oficial Swan.

Emma sintió que el corazón latía a mil, se recuesta al lado de Regina y le da un dulce beso en la boca a su doctora. Y así se quedaron el resto de tarde compartiendo recuerdos del cómo se conocieron por primera vez...

Ya habían pasado 5 maravillosos años en los cuales se casaron y adoptaron a dos niños Henry el mayor y Hope la menor y formaron una linda familia

Fin...


End file.
